bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bejeweled 3
Bejeweled 3 is the fifth game in the Bejeweled series by PopCap Games, and the third installment in the main series. It has eight game modes and each mode has a different aspect of gameplay. Game Modes Classic The standard mode of gameplay where players match as many gems as they can in a limited number of moves. If there are no moves left, the game ends. Zen The endless mode of the game. Here, players can relax and collect as many points as possible. Lightning This mode is a fast-paced game where players collect as many points as they can in one minute. Along the way, there are Time Gems which extends the playing time at the end of the round. Quest There are 40 Quests divided into five relics of increasing difficulty. Each relic has eight mini games for you to play. Poker Players have to match gems to form "hands" of cards to gain points. This continues until the player gets the Skull side of a Skull Coin Flip. Diamond Mine A hidden mode where they collect treasure within 90 seconds by digging underground. Butterflies A mode where the player has to match as many butterflies as they can before they get eaten by a spider at the top.. Ice Storm A mode where ice is climbing up the board. Players have to survive for as long as they can before the board freezes over. Bejeweled 3 Plus In 2012, Bejeweled 3 was rereleased under the name of Bejeweled 3 Plus, exclusively available to versions of the game in China. This is an upgrade to the original game that extends it with new features and gameplay modes, as well as certain changes to decrease the difficulty for the player. New modes and gameplay changes include the following: *Timebomb Eclipse: Bombs come down from the top of the screen, similar to Bejeweled Twist. The player has 60 seconds to destroy each individual bomb that comes on screen; this time will decrease the more bombs that are destroyed. The game is over once one of the bombs' timer reaches 0. *Strategy Bomb: Like Timebomb Eclipse, bombs will come down from the top of the screen. However, similar to how Bomb Gems had worked in Bejeweled Twist, their timer goes down every time that a move is made. The game is over either once one of the bombs' timer reaches 0, or your score exceeds 1 Million. *Blazing Speed now takes nine quick consecutive matches, rather than the original game's fifteen. This could be considered as a way for creating an easier difficulty balance to assist in prolonging gameplay in both Lightning Mode and Timebomb Eclipse. *Unlike its original incarnation, Ice Storm now has Blazing Speed available during gameplay. Like Lightning Mode and Timebomb Eclipse, the player only needs to make nine consecutive matches in quick succession to trigger Blazing Speed. Trivia *Although the gems' graphics were reused from Bejeweled Twist, this game's (and also Bejeweled Blitz) icon shows the Blue Gem graphic from Bejeweled 2. Gallery Game modes Bejeweled 3 Classic Mode Level 10.png|Classic Poker Mode Spectrum.png|Poker Lightning Mode Start.png|Lightning Ice Storm Mode Start.png|Ice Storm Bejeweled 3 Zen Mode Level 100.png|Zen Butterflies Mode Start.png|Butterflies Quest Mode Relic 1.png|Quest Diamond Mine Mode Start.png|Diamond Mine Others Category:Bejeweled (series) Category:Bejeweled 3